Shattered Dawn
by AikenClay
Summary: I had been hiding a secret about my past, but I could only gasp as details started unfolding in front of my eyes. A DramaTragedy story about the Marauders. No Slash.


In the shattering pieces, thrown carelessly over the remaining pale wooden floorboards that had not yet crumbled beneath me, of my exsitance had been what may had been the last remaining thoughts of my true sanity. Glass ocean blue orbs floated in the middle of the pitch black darkness, between the balance of the creature inside and the fading boy on the outside, filled with deep rivers of salty tears that I could not keep silent any longer. It took almost all of the sanity that I had, which had been running low over the experiecances that I had encountered throughout my eleven years, to keep my mind on the right track when thoughts of pain tried to enter my mind. Of course, I never meant to mention that I could not control who I was becoming to anybody, but the truth had been uncovered eventually which led me to believe that I might not be alone after all. I suppose that I might be getting ahead of myself, a habit that I too had not been able to control, so I should start back to the time where I first started falling to breakable pieces.  
  
I must admit to you know, before you start to think different about my personality because of my physical appearance, that I had been an extremely thin boy around only eighty two pounds that had often made people uncomfortable because I usually looked so sick. I had the face of a child that had never truely seen a hint of sunshine, a pale color that matched the pieces of parchment that had been resting on the lap of my second hand robes. The starting tips of my light brown hair, that had been growing out a little in back over the summer because my mother had not been able to find the time to cut it, had started to change to a light silver grey which made me feel older than I was. My ocean blue eyes, that sometimes had a dark purple color under them much like somebody would get if they had gotten punched there, started to scan around the empty compartment of the scarlett steam engine that I had just climebed aboared in that secret manner that I used whenever I had been hiding a secret. In fact, I had been hiding a secret that I feared would cause the people that I hoped to be friends with turn away from me like so many others once did in the past, my past. I started to feel nervous, biting my lower lip with my teeth in the same way that would have caused my mother to question me, as the setting of the trainstation dissolved only to be replaced with sheets of grey rain that touched base with the windows. I started to question the fact that I would have been allowed to even enter a place as fine as the one I had been invited to, because during the summer I had been allowed to have a tour there to examine the different structures put in place for my use. It had been around five minutes into the journey, I had my head against the cold glass window about to try and get some much needed sleep, when I had been surprised to see two heads poking into the compartment. I quickly sat straight bolt upright, my mouth going suddenly dry at the fact that I had had visitors, and stared in that same way at the two boys who had started to enter.  
  
The first boy to enter the compartment had been around the same height as me, maybe even taller I noticed as he stood next to the seat that I had been sitting in. His hair had been the same color of the nights I had been used to seeing, a jet black sort of color that never seemed to have kept itself tidy in anyway. His hazel eyes had been covered slightly by a pair of round glasses that had been falling down the bridge of his nose. It had come to a shock to me that the boy standing next to me appeared to have a build set for a quidditch player, but the nervous look in his eyes made it correct that he had been a first year as well. His robes were black, not a hint of dust had been on them, just like his hair and if I had not been mistaken had been brand new that he bought over the summer holidays. The second boy had some of the same qualities as the first, but this boy also appeared to be a little more mysterious in the way that he smiled down at me like he knew something that I would not show. His hair had been jet black, neatly cut but never the less as shabby as the first boy, but it seemed lighter in the way that the rattleing lamps above us reflected off of it. The loyal puppy dog eyes that he had were light brown, but even they seemed to be covered in mystery as he stood directly next to his friend who he was taller than.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here, because we've checked everywhere else on this stupid train but found nobody who would let us in?" The owner of the voice, the second slightly taller boy, had not even bothered to wait for my answer before taking the seat opposite of me but I guess that this might have been his last chance to sit down and he wanted to take advantage of that. I managed a polite nod to the remaining boy, who had spent the first few minutes standing there silently, before he took a seat beside what must have been his friend. I managed to swallow the giant lump that had been in my throat before opening and closing my mouth several times, because I had not been expecting to talk to anybody so soon. The young boy in the glasses seemed to notice that I had been struggling to come up with a topic to talk about because he decided to start a conversation at that moment.  
  
"I don't know if you mind me asking this but what kind of blood are you in the wizarding world," I tried my best to try and under what he meant by that but I didn't have to worry because my blank mind suddenly had been able to figure it out as he continued, "I'm a pureblood myself, and so is my friend but our family backgrounds are very different from each other." as he spoke this, the second boy closed his eyes as if remembering something horrible from his past. To my surprise, I had been able to find that I had been able to answer.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that I am only a halfblood, because I reckon that I may not know that much about the wizrding world. My mother had been a witch, who had been in Ravenclaw when she entered Hogwarts, but my father had been a muggle and didn't understand that why I didn't want to live in the muggle world with him." At that moment, I realized that I had said too much information causing an akward silence to fill the room. The only sound apart from our breathing had been the rattling of the train wheels and the pounding of the rain. I ran my shaking hands through my hair, trying to steady my thoughts in case they had decided to ask any questions.  
  
"I'm James Potter, in case you have been wondering, and this is my best friend Sirius Black. I didn't mean for you to give out details that you wanted to keep secret but are you parents divorced or something like that. I mean, you did mention that your father never understood why you didn't want to live in the muggleworld with him. Did they get into fights alot?" The boy by the name of James Potter asked, his face turning slightly red in embaressement of asking those kinds of questions. I thought to myself, after all I needed to talk about something while I was forced to be with these two boys for the ride, about how could allow some detailt to slip out but keep the rest a secret.  
  
"I never really knew wether or not my parents fought alot, because I had been only four years old when they were seperated. My father wanted me to stay in the muggleworld but my mother pressured me that I must stay in the magical world with her. I picked to stay with my mother, who also would be living with my older sister, Sandy, and my older brother, Romulus. Sandy is a fourth year Ravenclaw, who thinks that being smart is everything, and Romulus is a sixth year Ravenclaw, who had been a real pain to have hanging around the house before he left for Hogwarts. I guess that I must be in Ravenclay too, but I reckon that Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad. Do you know much about the sorting into the four Hogwarts houses?" My voice had been shaking slightly, but I tried my best to make it sound as steady as possible but my eyes started darting to the floor. Anybody who really knew me could tell that I had been keeping more than that secret in my past, but I could only want nobody to see that. I watched as Sirius forced a crooked smile, and James taking his glasses off to clean them on his robes before putting them back on correctly this time again. I leaned against the window once more, closing my eyes for a split second, and breathing loudly before I noticed taht either of them seemed to have no clue themselves.  
  
"I guess that I would be in Gryffindor, my father had been one just like my mum, but as for the sorting, I have no clue how it is going to work. I think we have to preform a charm to see how much qualities we have for each house. I tried asking my fahter, but he wasn't around the home much to even ask." James answer, shrugging his shoulders as he remembered the few times he had actually seen his father.  
  
"I know that my mum would idsown me if I get into Gryffindor, but that isn't stopping me from wishing that I get into that house. I'd jump out the dormatory window if I get into Slytherin, because my whole scum of a family had been it and I know that I am different than them. I'd imagine that my mum would be delighted if her worthless son actually had made in into Slytheirn, which they htough only the best of wizard should go into." The look that had started to play across his face proved that he had not been joking about anything that he had spoke about. I wasn't one to question wether he was lying or not because I barely knew him. 


End file.
